


LEGO

by pino_cchio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Pepper Potts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто у Тони Старка есть сердце, хоть он и пытается убедить всех в обратном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEGO

У Тони есть с дюжину привычек, выводящих меня из себя. Одиннадцать из них не выходят за пределы мастерской, двенадцатая — называть меня мисс Поттс. С некоторых пор появилась тринадцатая, и дюжина теперь носит гордое звание «чертова», а я устала прощаться с ним вновь и вновь.

Гений, миллиардер, плейбой и филантроп несколько раз спас мир. И, кажется, вошел во вкус.

***

Что заставляет людей бросаться на гранату? Закрывать собой не друга даже, а случайного прохожего? Лезть в горящее здание, бросаться в воду за утопающим… Запускать сломавшуюся вертушку, спасая не себя и не бравый отряд Мстителей, а тех людей, на кого Летающий Замок Фьюри мог упасть. Хвататься за ядерную ракету и тащить ее на себе в открытый космос. Вряд ли времени было достаточно много, чтобы подумать: меня в городе не было, Мстители успели бы спастись, портал бы успели закрыть, сам бы он успел улететь… слишком много «бы», слишком много переменных, и, я уверена, Гений Старка здесь был совершенно не при чем.

Он просто потянул ракету за собой. И, наверное, дело тут в жестоком, но искреннем: «Ты сражаешься только за себя, ты не из тех, кто пойдёт на жертву», но не в его попытке доказать обратное, а в попытке сказать, что… «за себя» и есть «за мир». 

Когда спасаешь тринадцать человек, зная, что можешь спасти лишь четверых, вытаскиваешь из рушащегося здания предателя, вместо того, чтобы пытаться спастись самому, идешь на врага без костюма, помня, что броня из воздуха не появится…

Просто у Тони Старка есть сердце, хоть он и пытается убедить всех в обратном. А тот кокон, в котором он прячется… рано или поздно, он бы его сбросил.

— Пеппер, подай пассатижи, пожалуйста, — перемазанная в машинном масле рука высовывается из-под машины и требовательно передергивает пальцами.

— Когда я сказала «заканчивай со своими игрушками», я не была настолько категорична. Где Дубина? — протягиваю ему инструмент и снова выпрямляюсь.

— Запивает горе смазкой и никак не может привыкнуть к новому напарнику. Отвертку.

— А Джарвис?

— Успокаивает Дубину. Отвертка, Пеппер.

Со вздохом кладу ему в руку отвертку и сжимаю перепачканную ладонь. Тони выкатывается из-под машины и вопросительно смотрит на меня.

— Что случилось?

— Мне никогда не нравились твои железки, но… — улыбаюсь, наверное, немного нервно, потому как он тут же садится и легонько проводит большим пальцем по моему запястью. — Ты сам не свой в последнее время. Ты приезжаешь на собрания акционеров, вручную перебираешь двигатель машины, не опаздываешь на конференции… Боже помилуй, ты на них ходишь!.. У тебя в кабинете пульт вместо голосового управления, а машину ты заводишь ключом. Я люблю тебя, и если все дело только в…

Трель сотового телефона раздается откуда-то из-под машины, и я осекаюсь.

— Не обращай внимания, продолжай, — отмахивается Старк и поворачивается ко мне.

— Не ответишь?

— А на кой черт нужна голосовая почта? Продолжай, — придвигается ближе, отбрасывая грязное полотенце, и внимательно заглядывает мне в глаза.

— Но у тебя телефон звонит.

— Мисс Поттс.

Вымученно скалюсь, прикрываю глаза и вздыхаю.

— В общем, если все дело только в костюмах… я достаточно хорошо тебя знаю, и в должной мере тебе верю, чтобы понимать, где заканчивается твое хобби и начинается твоя жизнь. Поэтому если ты…

— Мистер Старк, попросить полковника Роудса подождать? — раздается голос Джарвиса, и я удивленно замолкаю.

— Это?..

— Передай ему, что коньяк, который он мне отправил, отвратителен на вкус, а его кобыла едва переставляет копыта. И да, пусть повисит на линии.

— Это Джарвис? — удивляюсь я.

— Видно, Дубине его компания пришлась не по вкусу. Так о чём мы?

— Тони, это Роуди. Наверняка важно.

— Теперь я отвечаю за вооружение, а не за оборону. Ничего срочного быть не может, а важное может и подождать. Пеппер?

— Тони, ты не можешь без своих игрушек.

— Но ты обещала мне конструктор LEGO на Рождество, думаю, я продержусь еще четыре дня. Сегодня же двадцать первое, верно? — хитро улыбается, чмокает меня в щеку и поднимается с пола.

— Сегодня двадцать третье, Тони…

— Мистер Старк, полковник Роудс просил вам передать, что коньяк обошелся ему в «пять лимонов, а у кобылы титановый корпус». Соединить вас?

— Скажи, что он скряга, а мне нужен был сплав. И я занят, пусть перезвонит позже.

Несколько раз моргает и пожимает плечами. Внимательно осматриваю машину, обвожу взглядом непримечательный гараж и неуверенно скрещиваю руки на груди.

— Зачем тебе коньяк на пять миллионов долларов?

— Открытие фонтана в Пентагоне — госзаказ, не бери в голову. Так что там с моей жизнью и хобби?

— Я говорю, что я не против, и если ты хочешь…

— В третьем резервуаре переохлаждение. Активировать аварийный выброс?

Старк бросает неуверенный взгляд на люк, ведущий в подвал, и мне внезапно приходит в голову мысль, что я ни разу там не была. Я тут вообще ни разу не была, потому что в старую мастерскую Тони не возвращался с незапамятных времен: она не удовлетворяла его ни размерами, ни расположением, но с чего я взяла, что за десять лет ничего не изменилось.

— Проклятье, Старк. Что в подвале?

— Если бы там был труп, я бы попросил тебя помочь спрятать…

— Тони.

— Нет, я серьезно, скрывать от тебя расчлененку я бы не стал. Вот в прошлом году был неплохой урожай, но вряд ли тебя интересует годовой запас картофеля и моркови…

— Тони.

— А! Ты о консервированных персиках!

— Джарвис, открой подвал, — не выдерживаю я, поднимаюсь с пола и подхожу ко входу.

— Не могу, мисс Поттс, — отзывается дворецкий, кажется, с натуральным сожалением. — Доступ есть только у мистера Старка.

Резко поворачиваюсь к Старку, и тот тут же в оборонительном жесте поднимает ладони.

— Это не я научил его огрызаться.

— Я. Хочу. Знать. Немедленно, — с ударением на каждое слово произношу я и тычу пальцем в пол.

Тони вздыхает, устало трет переносицу и скрещивает руки на груди. Оглядывается по сторонам, будто бы в поисках какой-нибудь поддержки, пожимает плечами и невесело растягивает губы в жалком подобии улыбки.

— Джарвис, открой подвал.

— Да, сэр.

Ржавые на вид ставни открываются совершенно беззвучно. Тони открывает ящик для инструментов, выдергивает оттуда какую-то панель и быстро набирает код. Кристально белый пол за ставнями тут же преобразуется в узкую лесенку, Старк прячет панель обратно и галантно пропускает меня вперед.

— Прошу, мисс Поттс.

Скажем так, это не худшее, в чем я его когда-либо уличала, но обидно было по другой причине. Обидно было, что я уже успела сказать то, что сказала, успела подумать, что он начал с чистого листа, и даже успела поверить в то, то он может попытаться жить без шрапнели в груди хотя бы тогда, когда ее там на самом деле уже и нет. И дело даже не в том, что он не меняется — Бог свидетель, я люблю его любого. А в том, что он не признается в этом мне.

— На смену Железному Костюму пришел Железный Конь? — скептически замечаю я, осматривая каркас машины на круглой платформе. — Решил поставить вооружение на колеса?

— Это… — неуверенно тянет он. — Это не для армии.

— Немецкий автопром тебя больше не удовлетворяет? — вновь не удерживаюсь от сарказма я и тут же прикусываю язык, заметив, в насколько смущенной улыбке дергаются уголки его губ.

Чешет затылок и отводит глаза.

— Тони?

Снова неловко улыбается и негромко говорит:

— Это тебе.

Растерянно моргаю и снова смотрю сначала на машину, потом на него.

— Что?

— Я подумал… Джарвис, включи свет, — белые лампы бьют по глазам, и я с непривычки щурюсь. — Я подумал, что костюм тебе, все же, не совсем к лицу, а Железный Человек я, или нет в данный момент, я так или иначе, им был… И как бы мне не хотелось убедить всех вокруг в том, что им показалось, у меня вряд ли получится. Могу лишь попытаться избавить тебя от роли чьего-либо трофея. В очередной раз.

Улыбается одним уголком губ и проводит рукой по капоту машины.

— Я пока не могу найти подходящего топлива, да и сплав Костюма для машины нужно совершенствовать, но думаю… еще месяц, и ее можно будет опробовать. Пока опытный образец, но… — подхожу к нему, кладу руки на плечи и качаю головой. — Что?

— Тони, я…

Хочется сказать, что я жива. Глупо, он и сам это знает, боится лишь, что однажды сказать ему это будет некому. Хочется сказать, что не боюсь, но это вряд ли спасет от страха его самого, а боится он постоянно. И то не трусость, то умение признаться в своей собственной слабости, а на это нужна храбрость совсем иного рода. Хочется сказать, что будь моя воля, я бы вообще вылезать ему из костюма не позволяла, целее будет. Хочется сказать, что я не прочь повернуть время вспять, когда костюма не было вовсе. Хочется многое сказать, а выходит только лишь:

— Люблю тебя. 

Не улыбается, только прижимает меня ближе и прижимается губами к моим волосам.

— И я тебя люблю.

Джарвис тактично молчит, а Дубина нагло «пялится» и едва ли скорбит. И то, и другое — машина, но я до того привыкла жить в мире Тони Старка, что во всем вижу частичку его самого.

— Тони?

— М?..

— А что за той дверью?

— Марк-42 все никак не давал мне покоя…

— Старк!

Шепот-смех, а мне щекотно. Легко касается губами моих губ и хитро улыбается.

— Старк, я серьезно.

— А я все еще жду конструктор LEGO, мисс Поттс.

И ужас в том, что он не шутил, а проблема Марка-42 только в том, что у него до сих пор не было позывного. Краснолобик и Сердцеед-то знают, что секрет удачи именно в наличии такового. 

С тех пор Марк-42 носит гордое имя Лего.

А у Тони Старка есть сердце, хоть он и пытается убедить всех в обратном.


End file.
